minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft Story Mode Wiki:User Rights
Rights 'are permissions that give users special privileges and responsibilities. This page covers the roles of rightholders and the criteria for becoming the same. In the Nominations area, Moderators (chat moderator + rollback), Admins, and Bureaucrats can nominate users who they feel are worthy of gaining rights. '''Please Note: '''The criteria listed below are the ''bare minimum ''for nomination. Bureaucrats and Admins can any time reject a nomination if they feel the candidate is not ready. type=commenttitle placeholder=Enter username break=no align=center buttonlabel=Nominate! page=Minecraft Story Mode Wiki:User Rights Bureaucrat* Role Owners of the wiki who manage the functioning of the wiki, including choosing new staff, important administrative tasks, etc. All executive decisions are taken by them. Requirements *At least 2000 Edits of which 1000 should be mainspace *No previous bans *Admin for at least 1 year *Must be active in last 2 months unless on notified leave Note: The Bureaucrat rank is very exclusive and may even not be awarded to users who may have fulfilled the criteria. Nominating bureaucrats is completely up to the wiki's owner. Administrator Role Administrators take care of the wiki's users and prevent harassment, spam, etc. Administrators can ban users, edit CSS and JS, protect and lock pages, and carry out important administrative tasks. Requirements *At least 750 Edits, 400 of which must be mainspace edits *Chat Moderator/Rollback/Forums Moderator rank for at least 6 months *'Must be very active *No previous bans *Must be active in last 2 months unless on notified leave Content Moderator* Role Content Moderators are responsible for deleting unneeded pages, protecting pages prone to vandalism, and undoing strings of bad edits. Requirements *A task/responsibility requiring these rights *Trustworthy user *At least 6 months as a Moderator (Chat Mod + Rollback) *No previous rule violations pertaining to spam or vandalism Note: Content Moderator is a rank which is very exclusive and specialized, due to the availability of many administrator tools. It is a rank used for a temporary situation requiring vandalism control or an Admin in Training situation. Unless there is an explicit need for this rank, it will not be granted. Discussions Moderator Role Discussions Moderators look after issues regarding the forums and threads, including highlighting threads, managing boards, closing threads, moderating chat, etc. Requirements *At least 750 Edits, 250 of which must be in forums and 250 must be Mainspace *No Previous Bans *Must be very active on forums Moderator (Chat Moderator + Rollback) Role Can undo strings of bad edits or vandalism, and can sort out related to the wiki's . Requirements *At least 500 Edits, 100 of which should be mainspace *Not more than 1 Previous Ban *No Previous Chat Blocks/Kicks *Must be active in last 2 weeks unless on notified leave Note: '''Chat Moderator or Rollback may be granted alone if it is a better fit for the situation or user. ---- Archive See Minecraft_Story_Mode_Wiki:User_Rights/Archives ''----'' =Nominations= Charles for Moderator Charles has been with the Wiki for a long time and since he meets all the requirements, he is being nominated for Moderator. Darthwikia25 05:07, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Support *'''Support: Darthwikia25 05:07, November 5, 2016 (UTC) *I know Charles does this stuff, but I'm sure he'll improve his actions, so I think he deserves it. Besides, he told me one time that he only used to say, "STOP IGNORING ME!". He said that was in the past and that he currently doesn't do it anymore and doesn't care if someone ignores him. I don't know why you still mention this as if he still does it. So far, I think he's ready. He promised that. I'm sure of it. Even if I'm not so active, I know about him. I'm sure he really deserves to be a Moderator. I think Darth did the right thing. The White Pumpkin (talk) 16:14, November 5, 2016 (UTC) *Good luck, my old friend. You will be a great Moderator for this wiki! KarlBoss (talk) 16:20, November 5, 2016 (UTC) *Well, we always aren't perfect. Even Charles isn't perfect. But I still think he deserves to be a Moderator. I'm 100% sure he'll improve from his past and make a better future. I'm sure of that. Olivia the Redstonist (talk) 16:24, November 5, 2016 (UTC) *He is an awesome MCSM Wiki user and I'm his friend, so he should be Moderator. D1AM0NDGUY170 (talk) 15:40, November 5, 2016 (UTC) *He really deserves this. Some may say he can be immature but he is a good candidate for this and I think he is JUST about ready. --Spongebub007 Oppose *I hate to do this as Charles is my friend, but I simply do not think he is ready. Not in edits, for he has done plenty, but in behavior. I have seen him act very immature and get very heated in minor incidents. I don't think he is ready. - Order *According to my observation so far, Charles tends to act without good evidence. Misbehavior may happen when being too subjective. I think he still needs time to learn to be more objective. Vlevin (talk) 05:25, November 5, 2016 (UTC) *I know I'm not some moderator or whatever, but the only things you need to hear from Charles are "STOP IGNORING ME". - DatBeardyGuy *In addition to previous incidents, he is now ignoring someone who opposed the nomination. Having this kind of behavior is completely unsuitable for a moderator. The most expensive boss, Alex.sapre (talk) 17:58, November 5, 2016 (UTC) **But I didn't do that. It was because I had to do some quick things. I didn't have time to listen to Order. I told her this in chat and she believed me. - Charles12310 *I Dont Think He deserves this (and Im Sorry ;-;) But charles, I Dont think he is ready, If We Ignore him on chat He Will probably Kick/Block me and Other users For That. - The Blondie Police (Message Me Or Talk) http://minecraftstorymode.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Policiamalo Neutral *Neutral- He has been on the wiki long enough, he also has done a lot of edits, but he sometimes acts immature in chat with saying, "Stop ignoring me!" I don't know which one to choose, so I'll go neutral. Domitron the Floor Man 15:45, November 5, 2016 (UTC) *He seems like he would do well as a moderator, but he can be immature at times. He does sometimes take jokes too seriously, and he can get worked up about small things, but he also has done a lot for the wiki and made tons of edits. -OcelotSlayer *I recall previous immature actions in chat such as forcing people to roleplay, starting conflicts, and using excessive caps. However, it has been some time since that has happened. I'm not entirely sure of his behavior at the time, so I'll go neutral. The most expensive boss, Alex.sapre (talk) 17:35, November 5, 2016 (UTC) *He has a lot of experience with the wiki but I'm not 100% sure he's ready. -Becky MCPE. *Charles12310 is one of my best friends on this wiki and is very experienced and has been here for a long time. I seriously hate to admit it, but he is sometimes immature on chat. So, I'll just go neutral. Dr. Unicorn, Leader of the Anti-Unicorn Organization 05:05, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Discussion *Supporting a user by only friendship may be not a wise action. There are more things to be considered to ensure the user is suitable for the rights. Vlevin (talk) 17:18, November 5, 2016 (UTC) *@Vlevin - you are correct. You need to think if this user is mature enough for the job. You can't just support that they're ready just because they are your friend. Domitron 16:55, November 7, 2016 (UTC) *Why do people think I still say, "STOP IGNORING ME!"? That was in the past, I don't do that anymore. It's like saying as if I'm still saying that, but I'm not anymore. Also I kinda found Beardy's oppose vote to be a bit rude, since it saying you people should only her me say, "Stop Ignoring Me!". That's wrong, I'm not saying that anymore. If I'm wrong, tell me. - Charles12310